Movie Star?
by KP's Lawyer
Summary: Ron goes into the "show business". He makes his first movie and is very eager to show his abilities as an "actor" KP. Please read it to the end...it's not so evil as you may think at the start. K/R hf
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Disney!!!

**Movie Star?!**

Ron Stoppable was giddy, he was giggling like a schoolgirl, he was trembling, on the verge of crying, and he was so damn proud. Defeating Monkey Fist, _No Big_, babysitting his ninja powered little baby sister, _pieceofcake_, fighting against a technically advanced extraterrestrial race of Warlords, _the usual_, accomplishing what he has done the last two weeks, _makeshimalegend_! Here in his hands he was holding the proof, that Ron Stoppable is a man, and much more important _how_ he became a man.

Three weeks earlier a small movie company recognized on the ever repeating footage of the Lowardian invasion in the person of Ron Stoppable the perfect cast for their current project. He has right now his 15 minutes of fame, is a solid C, maybe even B-celebrity now, and the history he has with the great Kim Possible makes him the ideal cast for their yet empty spot in their movie. Two days later, after very little convincing, Ron was signing his first contract as an actor, and after some regular medical check-ups, supervised by no other then the famous Dr. Anne Possible, and much to the relief of Ron being in very competent hands, even if Dr. Possible doesn´t understood why he needs these kind of check-ups, Ron Stoppable was hearing two days later further his first: "...AND ACTION!", right in front of a camera.

-

**Right now**

"RUFUS!!!", while shouting he crossed the distance between the mailbox and the house door of the Stoppable residence in a nick of time, Ron found his little pet busy in front of his computer playing Everlot. A Tunnellord has to fulfill his daily duties of course.

"IT´STHERELITTLEBUDDYIT´SFINALLYHERE!"

"...hnk?...cheese?"

"What?...No, Rufus. The copy of my movie. The fruits of my hard work in the last weeks. The 'First' copy of..."

"Bleh...n´t remind me!" Ron was rudely interrupted by the now not so happy mole rat anymore. Rufus is still miffed about the fact, that he even wasn´t be allowed to have a little cameo in the movie. Of course he was allowed, to make the whole management work for his client, the _Big Ron Stoppable_, but the slightest bit of fame for himself was him denied.

_' I´m a freakin naked mole rat. I was supposed, no, made for to be in this movie...grrr studio boss jerks.' _thought the now really angry mole rat. _'No real animals allowed. It´s a law. Only CG-effects.' _mocked the pink being.

"Oh, sorry Rufus. I forgot...how you felt about the company bosses and how they treated you. But I was so excited to tell you it´s here. So...sorry Rufy?"

"Uh-Huh!..´orry ´ccepted", sighed Rufus while closing Everlot and starting the browser. "But", the browser shows now one of the expensivest gourmet food delivery sites in the WorldWideWeb, _' Two pounds of zola, but not the cheap one. The one from the little village in the Lombardy' _"Uh-huh!...here, ´is one. Two pounds. hnk!"

Seeing the not so little number behind the symbol of a shopping-bag, Ron was just able to say with a very weak voice: "I guess, I owe you that one."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!..you bet!" A not so miffed anymore mole rat said while scampering up to Ron´s shoulder: "And now. ´opcorn!"

"No, not yet Rufus. I wanna watch this fine piece of art the first time with KP together. You know, on this fancy big-screen, so she can admire me in original size."

"Aww, man...", a somewhat deflated mole rat whined.

"But, you will of course come along too, Rufus. And then we snack a GIANT bucket of popcorn together. What do you say Rufus, badicial?"

"Uh-huh! Booyah!!"

"That´s the spirit, Rufus, that´s the spirit. I have to call KP now, to bring the stones to rock and roll."

-

**Possible Residence**

_Ringadingding!_

"Hello, Kim Possible on the phone."

"Hey, KP. How does my bondiggity girlfriend?"

"Uhhg. Been better. That´s for sure."

"Huh? Something happened...SOMETHING I FORGOT? It´s not an anniversary or something like that? I..."

"Ron! Calm down. Mom just forced me to make me some cleaning. And you know exactly that in my book the bender and the vacuum cleaner have to be related somehow."

"Hehe..._snort_...right!...the tweebs...and then Bonnie..._grunt_"

"You're walking on thin ice, mister!"

"Ok, ok, I got it...maybe I´m able to lighten your mood. But before, I have to know, if you´re able to get the house for yourself, maybe for two, better three hours?"

"Uhhm ok...I will ask Mom. But I think it´s doable. A little reward for the cleaning maybe...Ron, you don´t have your mind in the gutter, have you?"

"I? Nooo! Not me...thanks KP. Now it is...and I have to take a cold shower."

"Well, you know about revenge and how to be best served...", snickered a lightly flushed Kim Possible.

"KP!..."

"BUT to get the house, I have to know what you are up to do with me...here...all..alone...", the last words barely whispered.

". . . . . ."

"Ron...?"

". . . . . ."

"RON!..."

"...Kimberly Ann Possible. Someday I will send you the bills from my cardia...cardiola...heart doctors. These many 'almost heart attacks' couldn´t be go unnoticed by in my later years."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too. So...?"

"A movie date, but only in private, no cinema."

"Alright, I suppose you have already chosen the movie?", asked a knowingly smirking redhead.

"Indeed, I have."

"But please, not a nobrainer. If I can manage to get the house for ourselves, I want to use this opportunity for some cuddling and kissing", cooed the hero through the line. "And there´s no way a Blamhammer production will bring me in the mood", the same hero deadpanned.

"Don´t worry, Kimbo. The Ronman has a nice surprise for you. I will give you a little teaser. Split-screens to show the action from multiple angles. And really exciting close-ups. And nobody has seen the movie before...except the cutters...and the producer...", sputtered a little embarrassed Ronster.

"...Ok...I trust you. And I better keep going with the cleaning. I´ll call you later, to tell you if I got the house. Love you!"

"Love you too, KP!"

_click_

_'Weird. Nobody has seen the movie before? And no cinema? Probably a DVD...doy if we watch it here it has to be a DVD. Maybe it´s something like I´ve done for him as a Christmas present two years ago. That would explain his mysterious behavior for the last weeks. And it would be sooooo sweet', _warmly thought Kim right before she switched her household-nemesis-Nr. 2 on again.

-

**seven o´clock p.m.**

**Possible residence**

He hasn´t planned something fancy, so he was dressed in his casual clothes, naked mole rat standing on his right shoulder and for the final time checking his precious item. His eyes became glassy as his mind drifted to this wonderful memories. He was standing in front of the camera and was allowed, no, chosen to do the things every teenage male in TriCity , in Ron Stoppables opinion in the whole world, dreams of late in the night. All those fantasies became true and were perpetuated on this little, homely, innocent looking, shiny piece of plastic. At this moment Ron Stoppable began drooling.

"HELLO, McFLY! Someone there?!" Asked a slightly annoyed Kim while tapping at Ron´s forehead.

"Uhmmm???...Oh, hi KP. You´re here already...?"

"Ron. I´m living here."

"Yeah, right...I forgot..."

"Everything alright? Shall I call Mom? To check your brain. You´ve been out cold, pretty bad out."

"Nah...I was just stunned from your beauty", he said smugly while pulling her in for some tender kisses.

"Nice save, Captain Romance..."

-

**t****en minutes later...finally**

**living room **

**Possible residence**

"Ok, KP. Your ´rents and the Disastrous Duo are gone to JP. That should give us at least three hours of uninterrupted us-time. Rufus is making the Popcorn, the light is dimmed and right now I put this masterpiece in the player. Only one thing left KP. Relax and enjoy the show."

-

**almost ninety minutes later**

**living room**

**Possible residence**

_chirp_

_chirp_

He couldn´t hold it any longer:

"Whaddayathinkpitsthebestmovieevermadealltheactionandmerockingsobooyah..."

Kim Possible never heard a word of her rambling boyfriend. Not that she not wanted, she just couldn´t. She was physically not able to do so. Right, she can do anything, but there were those rare occasions, rare situations, that her body fails her. At this one Christmas, Ron lost, her Ron, not boyfriend yet, but already such an important part of her life, of her whole being, that the last empty escape pod, and the possibility that she will never see him again, knocked her emotionally out. Then there was the sitch, where she was tied to an giant cactus, she was giving up, hopeless, defeated. But there was always someone who caught her. And nothing had she so affected, had hit her so hard, then what she had witnessed the last ninety minutes. She felt so betrayed.

Kim Possible is an athlete, her endurance magnificent, her strength awesome, her reflexes superior to most other people. But that´s just part of her success. More important is, she combines her body with a very smart mind. She isn´t only booksmart, she is clever, rational and she trusts in her own abilities.

But now her body and her mind are fighting a vicious battle.

In just the fracture of a second the skin-color of her face is changing from a very unhealthy looking deep red to an even more unhealthy looking ashen. Several times. And that faster then an fugitive octopus. And she was quivering, so helpless quivering. The only two constants were her eyes. Big. Very Big. Not even able to blink. And her open jaw. A train could be easily shunt between her upper and under jaw.

"...andthebestthingisidedicatedthemovietoyou", panted the somewhat exhausted actor.

That does it. Slowly turning to her boyfriend she regained her rational consciousness. She looks in his chocolate-brown eyes, which were full of expectation and love. His hands nervously clapped together in front of him. Against every intention she starts to smile. _'Oh, no! You so don´t said this thing is dedicated to me?!' _A smile every great white shark would be proud of.

"Rufus. There is cheese in the fridge and...take your time."

"Uh, oh!" And the mole rat was gone.

"Uh, oh? Something I´ve done wrong KP? In the movie?" Asked a puzzled blonde. "I know, it´s kind of 'artsy'", he said while making air quotes, "and we haven´t had a big budget...", until he was interrupted by a slim finger at his mouth.

Sighing she began: "Ron, how could you? We know each other since pre-K, we are best buds since more then fifteen years, are a couple more then one year. So I ask you again 'How could you?'"

"Uhm..they asked me?"

"No, that´s not what I mean. We do this usually together, and since when we do this together? An eternity. That's 'us-stuff' and seeing you making this for yourself...I feel somewhat ignored...maybe even betrayed. And don´t ignore the fact, that every time we were flying solo in this matter, it became a disaster. You know this", she takes a deep breath," also...to be honest...your performance was bad."

"Ouch! That hurts" replied the visible offended teenage 'sensation'.

"No, no. Let me explain. I just know you can do better, much better. I saw you full in action, in so many situations, and...you...in this movie. It´s nothing compared to what I´ve seen you done out there", she said, pointing out of the window in the dark night. "But, it´s not your fault alone. I mean..., the script for example: _'I shall save your fine innocent ladies from the villainous villains',_ and then bang, straight to the action. That´s so seventyish," she shuddered. "I will make sure, that Wade scans the Internet for any copies here in the TriCity region. You will seal your copy, hide it and hold it secret. And finally, my parents, especially my father, you know how he thinks about 'show folk', may never ever, ever, ever hear about, or even worse see this movie. We´re clear?"

Gulping answering: "Absolutely!" And suddenly there was this smugly smile again on the lips of the, it seems to be, formerly teen moviestar: "Alright KP, but I know that you and myself have caught a certain rocket scientist several times watching the 'channel-i-may-not-mention-while-the-twins-are-there'. And...it was very clearly that Mr.Dr.P enjoyed himself," telling her with waggling eyebrows.

"Ewww, Ron. Don´t remind me...,but you have a point. He likes those shows. Nevertheless, we stick to my plan. So, no showing Monique, Felix, Larry, Ned and especially not the Cheerleaders. Bonnie would never drop this topic, alright?"

"Alright, KP...not even Felix?" Ron asked with quivering lips and puppy eyes.

"Not even Felix!" Her eyes tight shut.

"Aww man...nobody would believe me I have done it..", whined the defeated ex-actor.

With soft voice the fiery redhead tries to sooth her boyfriend: "Ronnie, even if I don´t have seen you twice...doing it, I would believe you. And you have to admit, watching reruns of this ridiculous seventy-show on _TV Trash Heap_ is so not the same, as your ridiculous movie-adaption in a new millennium", she said while pulling her hero on top of her, " and now...make-out-time my brave, Ladies saving, _crime fighting Ferretman..._and action_..."_

"Boo...and...a...yah...!"

-

-

**t****hirty seconds later**

Mr.Dr.P.: "We´re home again...Oh my..!!!"

"Booyah denied..."

* * *

A/N: 

Back to the Future belongs to Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures

And taxe mücke to lxk for the nice shortened form of Gorgonzola 'Zola'. It really sounds like Rufus. I hope your not too mad, that I 'borrowed' your term. It´s just too good. Could be a new standard for naked-mole-rat-speak. To be found in "Blood on the Stockroom Floor" by lxk. A must read, seriously.


	2. Epilogue

Characters belong to Disney!!!

**Epilogue**

Ron Stoppable´s 'dumb luck' in combination with his 'dumb skills' have saved his day, or to be accurate spared him the wrath of a, of Black Holes murmuring, rocket scientist. But that´s not all. He was even able to snatch the offending DVD from the player without being too suspicious. So he was strolling with mixed feelings, and of course with a naked mole rat on his shoulder, to his favorite tex-mex-inn; known by everyone in the world as Bueno Nacho.

He was glad, that the evening not ended in an entirely disaster, just only with an early stopped make-out-session and not with a high on his heels following certain space probe constructor. On the other hand he was sad. Sad, because he disappointed his beloved KP. He should have known it better. Crime fighting was their thing, not his, and not hers. Someone would eventually say it is more hers, but she said it was, and it still is, their thing.

"So, Rufus...it seems my star is falling pretty fast from the sky. I better drop out from the show business, before I hurt KP even more. That´s not worth it. I don´t wanna see her so...conflicted again."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! ´etter so", confirmed Rufus.

"But, I have lived for two weeks a dream. I was the 'Knight of the Night', 'The Feared, but Fearless Ferret', he sighed in pleasant memories while glancing down to the _'Fearless Ferret Ferrets Forever'_ cover, "and a sequel would be so cool. But without Kim, without me!"

"Heeey...hnk me?"

"Sorry, Rufus, the law. And don´t you dare to be moopy again. Your cheese from Europe costs me almost so much as my salary from the studio company. You´ve made a pretty good deal."

"Uh-huh! Ok. I´ll ´rop it," the mole rat knows that he received the bigger piece of the cake. Even more as he thought of the problems the movie has caused between his big buddy and his mate. But luckily they both solved their issues.

"Rufus. My time as masked hero is over. The only hero I play is from now on, Ron Stoppable, Sidekick of the badicial Kim Possible -and boyfriend of her-, don´t forget that, dudes...Maybe...I...could imagine I would play myself, with KP as herself at her side, you know Rufus, somewhat autobiora,...autobega...where we can play ourselves."

The mole rat looked confused.

"Your right, Rufus. Two movies are enough."

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!...´ait...two?"

"Of course, little buddy. Have you forgotten the other contract as Ferretman you gave me to sign?"

The mole rat looked even more confused.

"Rufus," he tries to remember the pink being,"'The Frisky Ferret Flings', in 'The Frisky Ferret enters the MHS-CheerSquad...from behind!'"

Snorting the mole rat dives in his owners cargo pocket: "Hnk! You wish!"

"Oh, you´re right little buddy...I´ve only dreamed that last night..."

The End


End file.
